


Employee of the month

by callmeportgas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Smut, F/M, Memes, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeportgas/pseuds/callmeportgas
Summary: In which Minato accidentally sends Sakura a very inappropriate picture. And she's his boss. MinaSaku, kind of crack/fluff/eventual smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was inspired by a meme. Can anyone guess which one? I'll probably write more. Some fluff. Some romance. Some smut. I'll need to edit this a lot, I wrote it in an hour before the urge went out the window...
> 
> its a memespiration.

This is it. He's going to get yelled at, humiliated and fired.

"Oh, this is not my day," Minato muttered, staring at his reflection, his voice still too loud in the silence of the bathroom. "Nope." He took a deep breath, trying to fix his smile in place and failing miserably. He ran a hand through shaggy blond hair nervously. It would take a while to get another job at the same level. He couldn't afford to sit at home for too long and made a mental note to look into part-time jobs.

He regretted getting out of bed already.

There was a loud knock at the door and he nodded, smiling at himself. Too much...teeth. "I'm coming. Go get your backpack, Naruto!" His eyes watered at the cheerful response. He had bills to pay and a kid to raise. Minato was many things, but he wasn't a coward. Jiraiya had told him to stand his ground and explain before he was fired, so he'd do just that. He'd tell his boss why she now knows what his dick looks like.

"I'll be in the car, don't forget to grab your lunch!"

Fucking Danzo _._

_I swear I did it to help you, bro! There's no way she'll turn that down._ Minato fumed as he stared at the text, with Naruto staring at him curiously from the passenger seat. He put his phone away and smiled at the younger blond.

"All strapped in?" he asked as he started the car, eyes sweeping over his son to make sure he'd put his belt on. Naruto had decided to wear his red Kurama™ t-shirt again, paired with his green Gamakichi™ pants. His son had never been afraid of mixing it up. "Did you grab your lunch?"

"Yeah. Is everything okay, dad?" the eight-year-old asked, wide blue eyes blinking at him. He was young but Naruto knew him better than anyone and he could see him struggling.

"It's just work," Minato said, smiling tiredly at the serious nod he got in response. "You excited? I think your friend's back in school today, right?" Naruto nodded excitedly, even as he stared almost unblinkingly out the window, watching the outside world with a curiosity Minato desperately hoped would never burn out.

"Yeah, that's what Sasuke said. School's gonna be more fun today!" he said, bouncing as much as the seat belt would let him. Minato listened patiently, keeping his eyes firmly on the road as Naruto told him his plans for school that day, which included helping Hinata pick flowers so her dad would finally learn how to smile.

"Have a wonderful day, kiddo and be gentle with the flowers. I love you," Minato ruffled his hair playfully as Naruto yelled 'love you too!" and jumped out of the car, running over to his friends as soon as he spotted them. Minato kept smiling at the picture they made, waving at them when they all turned to look at him. As they slowly walked to the school doors, Minato let his smile fade faster than Naruto's interest in maths. His let his forehead rest on the steering wheel for a moment, mustering up all his courage for the day.

Time to get to work.

"Ah, Namikaze?" He looked up from his file, startled eyes meeting sharp ones as Kisame grinned down at him. "The boss is asking for you." His knowing smile sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine. As the secretary, Kisame would be privy to a lot of what went on in the building. That probably included the cause of his sleepless night.

"I'll go now, thank you," he mumbled, sliding his chair back as he stepped away from his booth, sending a strained smile Kisame's way.

"No problem." He wasn't sure if he liked the rumbling chuckle that accompanied Kisame's response. Minato nearly speed-walked to the large office on the other side of the floor, feeling suffocated. Was everyone watching? Did they know? Itachi nodded, Genma waved, Kakashi didn't look up from his book. Completely normal responses. They didn't know. His palms were getting sweaty, but he'd worn his best shirt. His shoes were scruffy, but his pants were well-tailored. He imagined them as his armor, ready for a battle he knew he would lose. He didn't bother with hesitating at the heavy door, just knocked twice and waited for permission, which he got immediately.

"Good morning," he greeted as soon as he opened the door, hoping his expression didn't betray how scared he felt. Oh god, Naruto wanted to visit the beach next month. "You asked for me?" His mouth went dry as soon as he noticed the sharp glint in her eyes. Haruno Sakura smiled up at him from her desk, all teeth and one little dimple in her right cheek. Her red leather jacket hung on the back of her chair, her well-muscled arms on display in the white muscle tee she always seemed to favor. This is the woman his idiotic friend thought would be won over by a dick pic.

"Good morning, Minato. Please, sit," she turned away from her computer to face him completely. He did as asked, feeling confused at the lack of hostility. And the wine bottle on the table. "Now, you know why I called you in here?"

"I...Um, the picture?" he paused as she opened a drawer and whipped out two wine glasses. She opened the bottle easily, and he tried not to be too obvious about staring at the muscle-cuts in her forearm. "Because I accidentally sent you a dick pick."

She paused in pouring the wine, staring at him. "Accidentally?"

"Um, yes. I'm so, so sorry. It wasn't even me, actually," he babbled. "I mean, it was me in the picture. But my friend was the one who sent it. As a joke."  _After I admitted to my massively embarrassing crush_.

"Oh, I see," she finished pouring the wine and handed one of the glasses to him. He took it with no small amount of hesitation, wondering if they were celebrating his departure.

"Why, uh, why are we...drinking?" he asked as she grabbed her glass. She met his bewildered gaze with a smile too sharp and eyes too dull. He wondered if he asked the wrong question.

"You've been looking for a spot in Sarutobi's department, right?" she took a large sip, green eyes a little too bright. "Orochimaru's, well, not there anymore. I recommended you. He's agreed to take you on. Congratulations!" He could only blink rapidly in response.

"...you're serious?" His heart felt like it was swelling, but the weight of his relief kept him firmly on his chair.

"Of course. Are you? You're one of my best. No one works as well with Kakashi," she lamented.

"Ah, well," he rubbed the back of his neck, the tips of his ears flushing pink. "I'd rather not get my hands bloody, what with an impressionable kid at home. Sarutobi's people work behind the scenes, and I think that's where I need to be. But thank you. So much." She nodded, understanding where he came from as she continued to sip the wine. He hurried to start on his.

"Well, if you're ever interested in coming back, you'll always have a place with us." He could only nod gratefully before he remembered his initial fear.

"Wait, what about the...picture?" he asked, wondering why she hadn't scolded him yet.

"What about it?" Her face was blanker than Naruto's list of girls he might want to marry-Minato understood Ino's confusion over it but Naruto's very serious decision to marry Sasuke was a secret he would keep until they were grown up. He took Sakura's lack of response as a cue to move on and never speak of it again. He was good at following instructions.

"When do I start?" She didn't look up from her now empty glass.

"In two weeks. Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made them say it. This is rushed but I wanted some action goddamnit. Not edited very thoroughly, written in about an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn’t enough MinaSaku in this world.

 As afraid as he is to jinx it, Minato could finally admit it.

Life was going pretty well for them. He worked directly under Sarutobi, he could finally start putting funds aside for Naruto and it was mostly administrative work. Not that his previous job wasn’t fun but as a single father, he preferred to stay at the desk.

The one drawback to all of this was that he didn’t get to see his former boss too often. It was ridiculous but this is how he feels now. Sometimes, Minato often wondered if she remembered the picture. He tried to keep that line of thought on a tight leash, allowing himself to think about it when he went to bed, safe in the darkness and solitude his nights brought him.

It was only now, as he walked to Haruno’s department that he found himself thinking about it. It was not one if his best moments. He sighed as he reached Kisame’s desk, greeting the man with a grin that was returned twofold. A quick glance around the floor made it clear that the boss wasn’t around. Yes, he was quite disappointed and would probably grab a popsicle on his way home. Sugar was the only solution to his problems. 

“Please make sure the boss gets this right away and have it signed by-” Minato was cut off by Kisame, who’s friendly grin had slowly transitioned into something a bit more mischievous.

“She’s in, why don’t you go drop it off?” he offered with insincere tone. Minato shoved down the wave of anxiety those words brought, his shirt had a ketchup stain and he would not go in front of her like this. 

“You’re her assistant. This is your job.” His words came out more clipped than intended but Kisame looked unfazed. He cursed the man for being so indifferent to his desperation. But that was how it worked here. Sarutobi’s place had made him soft, he didn’t even carry pepper spray anymore.

“I have too much on my plate. Go on, she asked after you the other day. I think she’ll appreciate it.” The man went back to shuffling papers so it didn’t seem like Minato had another choice anyway. His spine straight, he marched straight to the double doors and knocked. No point in pretending he didn’t want to see her.

“Come in.” And what a sight it was. A file in one hand, a dumbbell in the other. Haruno Sakura stood facing the floor to ceiling windows as she did bicep curls and looked over paperwork. He greeted her and tried to not stare too obviously as she told him to take a seat.

“It’s been a while, Minato. How are you?” She put the dumbbell down and joined him at the desk, cheeks flushed and a little smile for him. “Sarutobi said you’ve fit right in with them.”

“I have. It’s been wonderful and I have you to thank for it.” Damn it but he really, really likes her. Naruto said it didn’t make sense for him to keep such nice feelings inside. He’d met Sakura thrice in his life and thought she was almost as cool as his future husband, Sasuke. The other boy didn’t look too pleased, but the woman was his brother’s boss too so it didn’t hurt his pride much to concede the point. 

It had been 8 months since the Picture Incident. He had transferred to his current department a week after. Jiraiya thinks she still wants to tie him to her bed, and the very thought fueled quite a few of Minato’s dreams but. It had been too long. His mother had always told him it was good to be safe, but living too cautiously would lead to him missing out. 

Well, here he was. Missing out.

“How are you? I heard about the problems with the negotiation with Pein, did that work out?” he asked curiously. He hadn’t heard anything else from his side. She smirked slightly and reached for the glass of water.

“We’re still smoothing things over, but Nagato’s finally cooperating. How’s Naruto?”

“He’s good. I’ve been trying to cut back on his ramen intake but it’s not working very well.” She laughed at that, distracting him successfully but his mind went back to the first part of her response.

“Nagato. That’s,” he swallowed.

“My former partner, yes” she confirmed. She was working with her ex boyfriend? Kisame had once told him the guy was so gorgeous Itachi had only glanced at him and almost walked into a door.

Minato would probably need something a little more heavy duty than popsicles.

He didn’t know how to respond to that. He also didn’t know how to deal with the fact that despite the distance, she was in his heart. He had a scrapbook with cuttings from their company newspaper, all of them featuring her and her work. He’d had to hide it after Naruto had found it. The boy had thought it was hilarious, but helped him make hot chocolate afterwards, only patting his flushed cheeks understandingly.

He felt tired all of a sudden, slumping back in his seat. He was tired and lonely. And he wanted Sakura to look at him, and not see a coward.

“What’s wrong?” She had come around the desk, standing next to him with her brows furrowed in concern. He thought for a second. And he decided to take a page out of his son’s book.

“Off the record?” he asked quietly. She observed him for a moment, before leaning back against the desk.

“Of course,” Sakura looked serious, but sincere. He knew he could trust her with it. They had worked together for too long to not understand each other even a little bit. More than that, she would never judge him for it.

“I’ve been in love with you for a while now.” he said, taking note of her slow blink, the curling of her fingers around the edge of the desk. “It wasn’t too hard to not keep it in before but. I need you to know. Not as a burden, never as that. I just think you’re the most badass, beautiful and terrifying person I’ve ever met and I just. I love you.” Beyond all the fear, Minato felt light. Sakura’s lips were pursed now and she looked vaguely irritated. He wanted to kiss her.

And then her fingers were on his cheek, their noses almost touching. A distant part of his mind wondered if he should get up so she wouldn’t have to bend so much but then she moved. The first brush of her lips was like a raindrop on his cheek, and then they were in a storm. She pulled back as he got up, nearly panting with the need to be closer. She seemed smaller like this but no less magnificent, her arms curling around his neck as he leaned in for another kiss. And another. Her tongue moved with his and Minato was jolted by the heat pooling in him, his hands on her waist, gripping her hard as he moaned low in his throat. They pulled away, staying close as they tried to process this development.

“I am so mad right now,” she murmured. He almost went cross-eyed trying to look her in the eye.

“At me?” he whispered back, as if talking to a deity in the silence of a temple. She pecked the corner of his mouth. Her lips trailed down to his jaw, and he almost trembled with the need for more.

“At us. I, I suppose I have a confession to make too,” she said, a note of sheepishness in her voice. She leaned back to look at him properly, and her the sight of her had Minato sucking in a deep breath. “As you might have guessed I...feel the same way. I have for a long time. It would be hard to pinpoint a moment, but it came to me during the negotiation with Madara. You were beautiful, you _are_ beautiful. And so kind. And I love you. Very much.” She was smiling towards the end, her eyes shining.

His eyes felt wet and she only laughed, kissing him softly. It only encouraged the tears but he kissed her back with everything he feels for her. And then an errant thought stopped him in his tracks.

“Wait, so the picture…” he trailed off when her eyes darkened, lips curling up and he’d never felt so tempted.

“I deleted it, of course,” Sakura told him, reaching a hand to curled around his. “I won’t lie, it keeps me up quite often.” His throat went dry.

“I’m sorry, about that,” he managed to get out. She laughed, somewhere low in her throat but the look on her face told him just how much she liked it.

“That’s okay. I liked what I saw,” she told him very sincerely and he pressed close to her in response, his face burning as she snickered into his shoulder.


End file.
